


I'm Not Going

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911 Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Angst, Christopher is sad, Day 6, Eddie makes it better, Gen, Soft Eddie Diaz, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Maddie's had her baby but Christopher refuses to go to the hospital, Eddie's confused but figures out why and helps Christopher accept and understand things better.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	I'm Not Going

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write Eddie, or Christopher solely so if they're slightly OOC I apologize.

“Come on Christopher, it's time to go.” Eddie finished tying his shoes and waited for his son.

“I'm not going.” Christopher's defiant voice came from the living room and Eddie walked back into see his son sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and an epic pout on his face.

Eddie blinked, “What do you mean you're not going? They're expecting us.”

“I don't care.” Christopher wouldn't look at him, “I don't want to go, I'm not going.”

Eddie frowned, Christopher was usually a very obedient child, he didn't really act out. And sure they'd had some issues after the skateboarding accident but thanks to Buck they were short-lived. He moved closer and sat down, watching Christopher a moment.

“Christopher, what's wrong little man?”

“It's just a stupid baby.” He muttered, “Who cares?”

Eddie's frowned deepened, “Well, I care. Chimney is my friend and he's really excited about this. And Buck is really excited about being an Uncle. Don't you wanna see Buck?”

Tears welled up in Christopher's eyes and he turned his head away from his father. Eddie sighed and moved closer to his son, something was doing on and he had a feeling, now, that he knew what it was.

“Christopher? Do you think Buck won't need you anymore? That he won't come to visit now that Maddie's had her baby?”

Christopher sniffled and Eddie sighed.

“Christopher, that's not true. He might not come visit _as often_ but do you really think Buck is gonna just leave us behind because of the new baby?”

Christopher shrugged.

“Talk to me son.”

Christopher huffed softly, “Why wouldn't he? Mom left.”

Eddie's heart broke. “Oh Christopher. That wasn't because of you. Your mom loved you so much, she just... struggled.”

“So did you, but you stayed.”

“Not at first.” He frowned, “I went back to the army.”

“So you could take care of us.”

“And because I was scared.” Eddie frowned, he hated admitting this to his son, but Christopher had the right to know, “I wasn't always perfect, and I said that I went back to take care of you and your mom, but I was scared too.”

“Scared of what?” Christopher turned back to look at him, “I didn't think you were scared of anything.”

“I was scared of a lot of things. That I wouldn't be able to be a good dad, that I wouldn't be able to take care of you and mom, that I wouldn't be able to make enough money to pay for your treatments and schools and all the stuff you need.” He hugged Christopher close, kissing the top of his head, “I was very silly, because nothing has made me happier than being your dad. And learning how to take care of you and help you without holding you back.”

Christopher leaned into his dad, “I love you dad. You're a great dad.”

Eddie teared up a bit, “Well you're a great son so we're even.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Buck loves you Christopher, just as much as you love him. Nothing is going to change that. Buck has a big heart, he has the biggest heart of anyone I know. There is _more_ than enough room in his heart for you and the new baby and everyone else he loves.”

“Promise?”

Eddie nodded, “Promise.”

“Okay. Let's go.”

Eddie smiled and stood, waiting for Christopher to get up and settled with his crutches. He was so proud of his son.

“Besides, that little baby is gonna need _someone_ to help them grow up big and strong right? And someone to talk to when it gets hard being the kid of a firefighter and who better that you huh?”

Christopher beamed at that, “So, kinda like being a big brother without being a big brother.”

Eddie laughed, “Yeah, kinda.” He closed and locked the door behind them. Today was gonna be a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always, kudos and comments aren't necessary but are appreciated it.


End file.
